Rise of the Guardians: Destiny's Story
by RequeimForNightmares
Summary: I'm Destiny. I'm 13 and I believe in the Guardians. But I don't tell anyone that. Rated M for blood in later parts. Hope you like it. Second story written. Be sure to check out my other story, Captured. Chapters in progress. Sorry if the chapters are short. I was up all night trying to finish.
1. The Beginning

Rise of the guardians

Destiny's Story

My name is Destiny Huron. I am 13 and I believe in the Guardians. You may think I'm weird, but I'm going to tell you a story that blew my mind and it will blow yours, too. So it's starts in Burgess, where I live with my sister and my dad. My mother died when I was 10. It was just an ordinary day, me and my sister having a snowball fight, when suddenly my husky, Skye, jumped on me and licked my face. "Whoa! Easy boy! Haha! Dad! Skye's out again!" I yelled to my father. I heard a whistle and Skye galloped inside my house. I laughed, turning around to see Jamie walk out of his house. Sure I know he's younger than me but I love playing with him. "Hey! Jamie! Where are you going?" I shouted, hoping he heard me. I smiled when he turned and looked at me and smiled too. "Destiny! I was just going to ride my sled a bit but we can walk if you want." he replied, still smiling and running over to me. "Cool." I said. While me and him walked off, Jack Frost was off freezing the pond and the trees and the road. I almost slipped on the ice, knowing who caused it. I walked with Jamie, talking about the great time we would have. Suddenly, Jamie tripped on a rock and fell on top of his sled. My eyes widened as I knew what was going to happen. He slid off the hill and into the road. I watched as Jack Frost was guiding him from the busy streets. I tried to yell out at Jack to watch out but I couldn't catch up. "Whoa! Hold on, little buddy. I got you." Jack said, avoiding a truck full of sofas. Suddenly, Jamie went flying through the air. I flinched as he slammed into the snow near a statue. I ran over and helped him up. "You ok, Jamie?" I asked, glaring at Jack who was leaning on his staff. Suddenly, a stray sofa from the truck slammed right into Jamie when my back was turned. Jack flinched when Jamie fell from the impact. "Oops…" Jack said. I was worried until Jamie raised his hand which had something in it. "Oh, wow! A tooth! I'm going to put this under my pillow for the Tooth Fairy." he said. I wrapped an arm over Jamie's shoulder and looked back at Jack, who seemed upset. "Hey that wasn't the Tooth Fairy! That was me!" he shouted, angrily. He flew in front of us and only Jamie went through him. I slammed right into Jack's chest. I looked up. "Whoa…Jack Frost." I said, pretending I didn't know who he was. He crossed his arms but softened. "Hello. I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" he asked, gently. Before I could answer, Jamie grabbed my arm and tugged me to my house and he walked to his. Jack sighed as I left. But as that happened something was going on at North's Workshop. Something VERY wrong…


	2. Gathering the Guardians

Rise of the guardians

Destiny's Story

North hummed a joyful tune as he sculpted a railroad and a train. He laughed as the train rolled off the track and towards the door. Suddenly, a yeti slammed the door open, crushing the train. North gasped and looked at the yeti in anger. "How many times have I told you to knock!" he said, sighing. The yeti pointed madly to the other room. North squinted at him. "The Globe?" he asked, walked into the room. The elves ran from one way to the other. North almost stepped on one. He shoved the yetis out of the way and looked at the globe. Black sand formed on the top of it. North's eyes widened as it covered the globe, swept upwards, and drifted around the room. The sand ran across the floor and formed a man that was laughing madly. "It can't be…" North said as the sand disappeared. "Dingle! Prepare for visitors." The elf ran across the room with the others and North twisted a lever and pushed it down. A bright light came from the globe and shot out of the room into the sky. At Tooth Palace, Tooth was busy talking to her fairies which were carrying teeth to small racks and putting them on it. "Aww, look at that. It's her first tooth." Tooth cooed at a fairy which was showing her the tooth. A dozen fairies pointed to the light that just appeared into the sky. Tooth and a few more fairies flew to North's Workshop. Bunny was busy in his Warren coloring the eggs and putting them in certain places. The light flooded in and he tapped a big paw and a hole appeared in the ground. He jumped into it and leaped to North's Workshop, too. Sandman saw the light and flew off. When Bunny arrived he stood proud and tall. The he cowered and yelped. "Gosh, it's freezing! Augh! I can't feel my feet. My feet are freezing!" he hopped madly to the Workshop. North greeted everyone then he told them what happened. "Pitch was here. At the Pole!" he said. Everyone looked up. "And how do you know he was here?" Bunny replied, dryly. "I felt it. In my belly." he said, rubbing his stomach. Bunny was upset and almost screamed. "Your telling me, mate. That you think the Boogeyman was here just because you felt in here!?" Bunny said, poking North's stomach. North backed up. "I have millions of eggs to finish and you call me here, one day before Easter, for no reason. How would you like it if I called you somewhere one day before Christmas?" Bunny said, holding an egg in one paw and pointing at North with the other. North grinned wildly, tapping Bunny's cheek. "Easter is not Christmas." Bunny dropped the egg and in anger. Sandman saw a twinkle and turned to see the moon. He started making sand pictures over his head, trying to get their attention. After no success, he grabbed an elf and shook it making it rattle. Everyone stopped and stared. Sandy pointed to his head which had a moon over it and pointed out the window. Everyone laughed and North looked at Sandy. "Sandy. Why didn't you say anything?" he said. Sandy was angry. Sand blew out his ears. North turned to the moon and spoke to it. "What do we have to do?" he asked. A crystal popped out from the ground and showed a person. "Jack Frost?" North said, shrugging. Bunnymund raised his hands as if he was surrendering. "Ok. I take it back. The Groundhog is fine." North ordered Bunny to go find the new Guardian. Bunny wanted to protest but made a hole and went to find Jack…


	3. Jack and Destiny's Arrival

Rise of the guardians

Destiny's Story

Jack was gliding on the air, using his staff to freeze phone poles. He sighed. While he was doing that, I was running into the shadows to watch him. I saw him get to the alley I was in. I froze and let him see me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I replied with a sly grin. "Just walking…" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Really?" he asked, crossing his arms. We heard a clatter of trash bins. Jack raised his staff. I raised my fists. "Good to see you, mate." we heard a voice say. I recognized it. So did Jack. "Bunny!" we both said. Bunny walked toward us, raising his boomerang. "We need your help, Jack…" Bunny said slyly, snapping his fingers and made two yetis run out and grab Jack. I tumbled in with him, our yells muffled. The yetis threw a snow globe and jumped through. Me and Jack felt a hard landing. "I think I broke my arm…" I moaned. Jack managed to find the entry of the bag. He looked out. "He's here! Shh, quiet." North whispered. Jack crawled out. North raised an eyebrow because I was squirming in the bag. "Oof! Let me out." I said. An elf opened the bad wider. I crawled out and stood up and brushed my black t-shirt. My blue eyes shimmered gently. I brushed my black hair out the way and looked around. "Hmm… Cool." I murmured softly. North's eyes narrowed. "And who is this?" he asked. "I… am Destiny." I said. "And I am a believer."


	4. Jack VS Bunnymund

Rise of the guardians

Destiny's Story

North crossed his arms and turned back to Jack, pretending I wasn't there. I grumbled and walked forward and walked right into Bunnymund's fur. "And where are you going, Sheila?" he asked, bending down to look at me. I grunted in anger. "My name isn't Sheila. It's Destiny." I replied, turning around and walking in the other direction. Tooth giggled softly as I stood close to Jack and she whispered to Bunny. He smiled. I only stood next to Jack to hear what they were saying. "Jack. You are now a Guardian!" North exclaimed. Everyone burst into cheers. I obviously saw that it was making Jack upset. I almost fell when he slammed his staff on the ground. I had to same reaction as North. "Whoa!" I said as I stumbled into him. North lifted me up and Jack was really angry. "What if I don't want to be a Guardian?" he said. North had the same face I had and he burst into uncontrollable laughter. I awkwardly shuffled away from him. "Of course you do! MUSIC!" North shouted. The music suddenly started again but then it stopped abruptly when Jack shouted. "No music!" My eyes widened. "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth motioned to the globe. It was covered in bright lights. "Every light is a child. A child who believes." she said. "And good or bad. Naughty or nice. We protect them." I was clueless. "From who?" I asked, interrupting their conversation. Bunny chuckled. "Pitch." Tooth whispered to me. I now was even more confused but couldn't ask anything. "And now Pitch is out there doing who knows what." North said, slamming a fist onto the railing in front of the globe. I heard Jack stifle a laugh. "Pitch? You mean the Boogeyman?" he asked. I now understood. My younger sister, Amber, hated the Boogeyman no matter how many times I told her he was just a bad dream. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to sit around and help you guys think of ways to bribe kids. No offence." Jack said. Bunny wasn't too happy to hear that. "H-How was that not offencive? I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?" Bunny said, scratching the back of his ear with his paw. Jack chuckled. "You ever hear of a snow day? I know it's not a hardboiled egg but kids like what I do." Bunnymund stood up. "But they don't believe in you, do they. You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." I winced. "This could get ugly." I whispered to North. North nudged me and chuckled. "Bunny!" Tooth said. "No. No. The kangaroo's right." Jack said. Bunny perked up at the last sentence. "W-What did you just call me? I am NOT a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said, walking forward. "And all this time I thought you were. If your not a kangaroo. Then what are you?" Jack replied, getting closer to Bunny's face. "I'm a bunny… The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny replied, his eyes red from all the work he had done. Me and Sandy made an awkward face. Sandy tugged North's pants. "Jack… Walk with me. Destiny, you too." North said, pointing to both of us. "It wasn't anything personal. He just got me upset." Jack said when we were in the elevator. My eyes widened when I saw all the toys and elves and yetis building cars, robots, dolls, trains and teddy bears. "I thought the elves made the toys…" Jack asked North. North chuckled and nudged me. "We just let them think that." he whispered. He led us to a room. I waited outside the door for them to finish. After a while, Bunny and Sandy rushed to the door and opened it. "There's trouble at the Tooth Palace!" Bunny said. North was excited. "Let's go…"


End file.
